1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an actuating device for actuators, such as switching, throttle or swirl flaps, in internal combustion engines.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Such actuating devices, which are in particular used for actuators arranged in internal combustion engines of motor vehicles, comprise a typically electric actuating motor, as described in DE 103 21 653, for example. Said actuating motor is connected with a shaft via a gearing. Here, the gearing may comprise a worm gear connected with the motor shaft, and a gearwheel connected with the shaft and/or the driven shaft. Since the driven shaft, which has connected therewith the actuator, i.e. in particular a flap, is frequently only moved in both directions by a specific angle of preferably 90°, a partly toothed gearwheel may be provided instead of a fully toothed gearwheel. The gearwheel has connected therewith two pin-type magnets arranged in spaced relationship to the shaft and at an angle to each other. At a positioning angle of 90° the two pin-type magnets are also arranged at an angle of 90° to each other. In the housing of the actuating device described in DE 103 21 653 a Hall sensor is fixedly arranged. Once a pin-type magnet is arranged opposite the Hall sensor, the Hall sensor generates a voltage signal. Said signal is transmitted to a logic circuit means, wherein the logic circuit means detects only the end position of the actuator and turns off the motor, for example. Simultaneously, the logic circuit means may effect a reversal of the rotation direction of the motor such that, when the actuating motor is operated next, the shaft rotates in the reverse direction and thus the actuator is operated in the reverse direction. The shaft is rotated and the flap is operated until the other pin-type magnet is located opposite the Hall sensor, and again a voltage signal is generated in the Hall sensor. Said voltage signal is again processed by the logic circuit means. Such an actuating device can detect the respective end positions of an actuator, such as a flap. It is however not possible to determine whether an actuator has moved out of the required end position due to vibrations. Here, a change in the required position of the actuator may result in adverse effects on the running behavior of the internal combustion engine, such as reduced power output, increased fuel consumption etc.
It is an object of the disclosure to provide an actuating device which allows an actuator to be arranged outside the required end position in a simple and inexpensive manner.